Fallen Hero's
by Neiyoko
Summary: After being defeated by an unknown enemy in space, the Monkey team crash on a planet the looks to be uninhabbited. Scattered and pride broken, can the Monkey team pull themselves together with the help of new friends or become broken forever.
1. Prologue

**The crash.**

It was dark even though the stars gave off their light as Chiro watched the planet get closer and closer. There was silence all around except for the blaring alarms telling them that there was danger. There was nothing he could do to stop this. Not even disengaging would help know, the rest of the team were out cold from the battle they just lost. Chiro sat back in his seat and closed his eyes waiting for the impact to rip through the Super Robot. He chuckled at the name, Super Robot. It no longer seemed so super now that it was about to crash into the planet. He remembered all the other battles he had with the dreaded Skeleton King and how they managed to win by the skin of their teeth. There is no winning now, just the long waited death that was sure to come. It seemed forever to reach the planet, as the machine started to enter the atmosphere. Chiro smiled, soon it will be over and he would at least be at peace. He hardly felt the impact since the cockpit got heated to the point there was lack of oxygen.

The Robot twisted and snapped as it hit the ground like a comet. Pieces flew in all directions including the pilots that were still inside. The land was littered with the Robots parts and chard grass and trees. The creatures that lived in the area watched the crash and stared at the after math. They all scattered when figure started to move around after hours of lying on the ground. Chiro sat up and rubbed his head as he gathered his thoughts. Quickly he brought his hands in front of him to view them in utter shock. How could he possibly survive this horrible crash? He shouldn't be alive and yet he was still breathing. This was odd even for him. Suddenly it dawned on the boy, his friends. His teammates could still be alive as well but their shuttles were scattered along the plains. No, he didn't care if they were scattered. Chiro forced himself to his feet and started to climb the wreckage. Once he reached the top, the boy started to look around. Now that he could see how bad the crash was and where the pieces had landed he could start his search. The sun was rising helping him see well as he started to climb down. Once his feet had met the dirt again, Chiro started to walk to the east. It was there he believe he saw Foot cruiser 6 and Fist Rocket 3 in ruins.


	2. Chapter 1: Nova and Sparx

**Chapter 1: Nova and Sparx**

Where am I? I think I'm lying down, outside of some sorts. I don't think I'm in the Robot anymore… Everything is so dark…. I can't see anything…

"They're both damaged and loosing power. Nyander, we should do something."

Voices… I can hear voices but whom? The voices said they, is another team member around? Who else did they find?

"Leeta, the red one is in worse shape. Check to see if the ship has any power left that we can transfer to these two."

The Red one is in bad shape? Does he mean Sparx? Has Sparx been destroyed? No! That can't be! He's strong and to stupid to die on me now! Not after all we've been through… Not now…

"Nyander! There's power in the ship! We can transfer the power to the two monkeys!"

"Good, while they're powering up we can start repairing the Red Monkey."

They're trying to help us. All I know it their names and they don't even know that much about us… I'm so grateful, do you heat them Sparx? They're going to repair you…

Nova squinted as her eyes finally came online once more. It took several seconds for her eyes to adjust the bright sun but when they did she saw how bad the situation was. Both vehicles were almost torn to shreds. She almost couldn't recognize them as she looked around. Nova reached up to the back of her head. Wires were attached to transfer the power from the ship to her body. That's why she couldn't see, she was so low on power her eyes wouldn't work.

"S-Sparx… Where's Sparx…" She started to look around searching for her team mate. There, sitting not to far from her was the battered Sparx also getting power from the ship. She could tell his helmet was removed on impact by all the scratches and gashes around it. His left hand was smashed up pretty good making his magnet weapons on that hand useless.

It nearly broke her heart seeing him like this. She wanted to go to him and hold him in her arms thinking that would be the last thing she could before he would leave her. All those times she yelled at him, smacked him around, and got mad about the things he did she was starting to regret them all. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that one day there would a battle that could end his life.

"Nyander, she woke up." said a soft caring voice. Nova turned head weakly to the voice. There standing there was a creature that looked like a cross between a lizard and cat. Five crests like horns hung down the sides of the head and the sky blue eyes glowed with concern for the yellow monkey. Her skin was a red pink color with blue markings on her face and arms.

"She's going to be weak for awhile until the mechanical parts are fully charged. I'll go get her some food so you stay and keep watch, Leeta." A yellow one with pink markings said as he walked over on all fours. His eyes were pink but Nova could tell that he was a strong and stubborn creature.

"Alright, be careful though. Those creatures are still roaming the area." Leeta told him as she started to check Nova's connections. Nyander nodded and quickly ran off.

"Who… Are you?" Nova watched Leeta the best she could.

"I'm Leeta. We found you after you crashed from space." Leeta moved away from Nova's head when she was finished. The little thing than moved so she was in Nova's view. "Many of the ships pieces broke apart and fell all around the country side here. You and your friend are lucky that your bodies managed to stay in piece." Leeta explained.

"How is he? Sparx, will he be alright?" Nova asked almost at the point of tears.

"His hand and helmet needs repairs. Other than that we were able to stop his energy leek. He won't be able to fight anytime soon with all that damage." Leeta told her.

"As long as he's going to be ok… That's fine with me…" Nova turned her head to Sparx. His form was still and her eyes not straying far from him.

"Would you mind telling me your name?" Leeta asked softly.

"I am Nova… Part of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force."

"I see, so you are a robot monkey." Leeta sat next to Nova.

Time passes through this new world. Nova talked to Leeta about what brought the Super Robot down. The fight was a terrible one. An unknown ship had attacked them mercilessly. It was like an evil force came crashing down on them as they head back home after stopping the skeleton king. The lasers were strong enough to break through the shields and pounded the Robots weak spots. All she remembered was the others yelling as their systems started to shut down.

"That was the Entilies ship. After shooting down our ship they've been going after any ship that comes close to this planet, just to make sure we don't get rescued." Leeta heaved a sigh as she remembered that day her ship went down and all of their lives changed. Leeta told Nova about their ship and the rest of the crew. There were a lot of members to her team but sadly most of them didn't make it. Her voice quivered as she started to talk about her leader, Sylvia.

"She was a tech nut… She loved putting things together, machines and all. When we crashed landed here she was badly injured… Not even Minatrous could help her… She past away shortly afterwards like everyone else."

Nova looked to the ground in sympathy. Her head jerked up when she heard a familiar moan and looked over to Sparx. His eyes were dimly lit as he started to come to. He didn't bother looking around nor try to move his body.

"Sparx! How are you feeling?" Nova asked excitedly.

"Like someone took a can opener to me…" he groaned. "But other than that, I could be feeling worse I guess." He smiled at her. He was pleased to see that Nova was alright and functioning. "So where are we?"

"You're on Tranko. It's a Planet that as animal likes creatures on it." Leeta told him.

"This is Leeta. Her friend went out to get us some food to help get our strength back." Nova told him. "Leeta, this is Sparx."

Just as Sparx was about to say something, Nyander finally returned. His arms filled with fruit and berries. The pack that was on the small creatures back seemed to be filled with bottles filled with water no less. Leeta helped her friend with the fruit and the water. Once everything was unpacked they started to cut the fruit up and give them to the monkeys. The two Robot Primates slowly ate their fill of the fruit. Sparx had the most trouble eating the fruit. His hand started to ache and was affecting his hunger. After

After they ate, the monkeys started to relax and think about the others. Where were they? Were they alright? What about Chiro, their boy leader? Did he survive?

"I hope Chiro is alright… He's only a boy after all…" Nova said now filled with worries.

"I'm sure the kid is alright… He's been in tougher spots before." Sparx tried to reassure her. However, even he had his worries. He blacked out before the crash as well and didn't know what had happened afterwards. He was worried about Chiro but now he was worried about Nova. She seemed scared and helpless to do anything. He wanted to be functioning properly so he could protect her and reassure her that everything was going to be alright. That was all that mattered to him at this moment, Nova. Finally moving his head, Sparx looked to the east. He wondered if this was it, the end of the Hyper Force. Could this mean no more fighting? Would be able to ask Nova to settle down with him finally? No, he wasn't going to wish for this. Not now, his friends were out there. He will get better and get back to his feet. The Red Monkey sat back and closed eyes to rest. He was still charging from the ships power and he just ate.

"Once they've been fully charged we'll take them to Minatrous and Copper so they can get repaired." Nyander said lying down on the grass not to far away from the monkeys.

"Are you sure? Minatrous's never been around any other Robots like him… Besides, he's a doctor not a mechanic." Leeta pointed out as she went to her friend side.

"But Copper is. She'll be able to help him with the repairs. This is all we can do for them. They're out of our hands now." He sighed.

"Do you want me to patrol the area?" Leeta looked around. There was no danger but you can never be to sure.

"That would be a good idea… Keep an eye out for any other members of their crew as well." Nyander sat up. "I'll climb onto the wreckage and keep a look out."

The two nodded and then went their separate ways for the evening. What they didn't realize and most likely won't fine was Chiro. He was off to the east of them 3 miles away from his crash site. The boy had pushed himself to find his lost friends in this weird land they were now in. During his walk, Chiro felt his body ache with every step he took. He could move his right arm and his head was throbbing.

"I can't give up… Not yet, I have to find them first…" he kept telling himself. This will not end with him passing out. Forcing each step Chiro pressed on, not letting his injuries get in the way. After 3 miles, his body finally said enough and the boy collapsed to the ground. He closed his eyes feeling distraught. He couldn't help his monkey friends. The sun make his suit and body warm as it passed through the sky. Something cool met his lips making the burning of the heat goes away. Chiro opened an eye to see a creature with crest like horns hanging down from the sides of its head. It was white with light brown markings.

"Who…?" Chiro started but was quickly silenced.

"My name is Poh Poh. I'm a Nu Ji." She said giving him more water. "You've been out in the sun for hours now… You need shelter and need to be cared for." She continued.

"Is it night yet?" He asked pushing himself up.

"No not yet… Follow me I'll help you find shelter." Poh Poh help Chiro to walk in the direction of Fist Rocket 3 and Foot Cruiser 6 were. After about another hour the two badly wrecked ships were in view. Chiro could feel a lump form in his throat. What was he going to find? The dead bodies of his beloved friends scattered along the ground?

"Poh Poh!" Leeta trotted up to her friend on all fours.

"Leeta, is there shelter by those ships?" Poh Poh asked.

"Yes there are along with two survivors."

Chiro's eyes widened, survivors meaning Sparx and Nova. With out warning, the boy raced towards the ships ignoring their call. Chiro called out their names. Nova! Sparx! This alerted Nyander but he did not move once he saw the monkey's reactions.

"Chiro!" Nova cried out when she saw him. Tears formed in her eyes she was so grateful that he was alright. Thank god he was alright. Chiro wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly as they both started to cry.

"Well fine, ignore me the one with the most damage and in the most pain." Sparx said sarcastically as he looked up to the sky.

"I'd never forget ya." Chiro said with tears still in his eyes. He carefully hugged Sparx before looking down to his hand.

"Will you be alright?" Chiro was so worried about his friend.

"I'll live… They were kind to disconnect the feeling in it before going off to guard the area." Sparx sighed and looked to his smashed up hand.

"All of you should get some rest… Especially you child, even though you may not feel you injuries now won't mean you won't feel them later." Poh Poh told all of them.

"What about the animals that live in the area? They could attack us in our sleep." Chiro said turning around. Poh Poh simple forces him down gently.

"We'll keep watch. You just sleep and recover your strength." She stressed.

Finally, the boy nodded in defeat. He sat down in between Nova and Sparx who scooted closer to him to keep all three warm from the night's cold. Chiro snuggled to both of them before nodding off.

"This is going to be a long vacation..." Sparx said softly.

"Well at least we have each other now. I just hope the rest of the team is just as lucky as we are right now." Nova sighed.

"I just hope they're alive…." Sparx looked over to her and her back to him. This was the first time the ever saw each other like this. Sparx didn't mind, he likes how Nova is when she's not smacking him around. Nova started to think the same thing. Sparx simply smiled at her before curling up to rest himself. Nova watched over both of them like mother watching over sleeping children before her to be brought into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 2: Otto and Gibson

_**Hey, Neiyoko here. Just thought I'd give a little authors note before going on with the story. I haven't been able to describe the Nu Ji's well for ya so I thought I'd give the link to my DA Archive. I'm putting up pics of the characters there from the story.**_

_**http/neiyoko. 2: Otto and Gibson**_

"Hello? Are you alright?" said a voice through the darkness. The light nearly blinded him when Otto finally came too. He could feel the wires connected to the back of head giving him the power he needed to move around. The Green Monkey looked around some taking in what had happened and the scene. His eyes found the one that helped him come too when he tried to look at his ship. It was a light green Nu Ji with jungle green marking on it face.

"Good! You're awake and you functioning properly!" she chirped. "My name is June. I found you here just lying around."

"I was? Where am I?" he asked plucking the wires out from his head. He was fully charged and wasn't worry about leakage.

"You're on Tranko. This here is the Banoi Jungle." June explained. She walked around gathering some things to make a little carrying case for the food she brought awhile ago. Otto quickly found the food and started to dig in with out question.

"Thanks! This stuff is great!" he smiled as he continued to eat.

"So what was that hand like ship that was with you before you crash?" she asked bring the carrier to Otto.

"That… That's Gibson! Aw man I better go fined him! He could be in worst shape than me!" he said getting worried about him. Even though Gibson sometimes hard to deal with and hard to understand, they were still teammates.

"It landed further into the Jungle. I'm not sure where though." June sighed. She wanted to him since he reminds her of a friend.

"Thanks. Why don't you come along? Knowing me, I'd get lost around here." He chuckled while scratched the back of his head.

"I'd be happy to be your guide!" she chirped.

At first, Otto had some trouble getting up but with June's help he managed to get to his feet. Picking up the carrier they both started on their way into the jungle. After awhile Otto didn't need Junes help and was walking on his own. The two started to talk about simple things like food and games to pass the time as they search. June was telling him about the games Minatrous would play with her when she spotted something fairly odd. It looked like a metal sheet imbedded into a tree. Otto quickly climbed up the tree to check it out. It was a piece from Fist Rocket 4, Gibson's ship. Leaping down from the tree Otto started calling out.

"Gibson! Gibson, where are you!" all he could hear was the birds suddenly flying out of the trees. The silence was disturbing as nothing and now one answered. He called out again. This time there was an answer but not from Gibson.

"That sounded like Gab!" June started to run to the voice.

"Gab! Where are you!" June cried out as she ran. Otto wasn't too far behind her.

"Just pass the crash site! Hurry we have a serious problem!" Gab answered sounding desperate. Not so long after that they found the wreckage. Fist Rocket 4 was split in two down the middle. Otto was in shock when he saw the cockpit just torn apart. Running out from other side of the wreckage another Nu Ji came to them. She was a Navy Blue with green marking and she seemed frantic.

The pilot is in very bad shape." She started but couldn't finish when June tried to stop Otto from go to his friend.

"Gibson!" Otto yelled leaping over the rubble. He froze when he saw how bad the scientist was.

The metal around Gibson's arm was entirely gone, leaving just the skeleton frame and loose wires open to the world. Half of his face was heavily damaged. The plates that surrounded his face were missing show the robotic skull that was under it. Fluids were leaking down his face and body. Sparks flew every time he took a breath. Otto noticed that the frames in his legs were also fractured from the fact he wasn't moving them. Than again Gibson could be out cold from the trauma he went through.

"O-Otto?" Gibson raised his head a little. His voice was weak and horse. Otto nearly broke down right there. He was hoping that his friend wasn't awake to experience all of that pain. He quickly went to his friend side.

"I'm here Gibson. Just give me some time and I'll have you walking around again…" he said choking back his tears. He quickly started to look around to see what he could salvage from the ship. Gibson watch him quietly not say a word. He often would say how difficult something was to build as Otto simply just put the pieces together. It always annoyed him how Otto was able o show off his building skills and now he was trying to use them to help him. Gibson knew the tragic truth that he wasn't going to make it if he wasn't repaired right away but Otto was not going to give into that. Gibson observed his friend and his new friends as they gathered material near Gibson.

"I need tools! I don't have the tools to weld the metal together, to mend the wires, and to stop the fluids from leaking!" he said running over to the ship.

"I could try going to our ship." June suggested.

"That will take to long…" Otto bit his bottom lip. What was he going to do? There no high tech gadgets around. Then it hit him, if he can't fix Gibson with High tech gear than he'll have to go low tech. He told the girls to collect as much wood and rock they could find. This was going to be difficult but not impossible. The girls nodded and started to gather the supplies he asked for. While they got more wood and stones, Otto had started making a hammer and a fire.

"What… Are you doing?" Gibson asked curiously.

"It's going to take awhile… But I will fix you Gibson…" Otto said making sure the hammer was steady. He started to heat the metal they had gathered to soften it up. After awhile he pulled it out and started to shape it and cut it. Otto was determined to rebuild his friend. Gibson started to feel like he was going to cry as he watched his comrade at work. He didn't know how much Otto actually cared until now. He was going to go and do what he could in order to save Gibson. The Blue Monkey was deeply touched by this act and simply let Otto do his work.

Hours went by as Otto worked hard on making spare parts for Gibson. June and Gab continued to get wood for the fire to keep it burning for Otto. After he was finished, the Green Monkey went to Gibson and started the circuit work on Gibson's arm. Gibson continued to be quiet as he watched. Otto was focused on what he was doing even if Gibson did start talking him he doubted his friend would even notice. Slowly the feeling in his arm started to return. The frame started to get it mobility back and Gibson started to feel a little bit of pain. Once Otto was satisfied, he began to place the new arm shell on. This would at least protect the circuits for the arm. After he finished with the arm, Otto started to examine Gibson's face. He needed to find where the leaks were coming from so he could stop them and patch the open area.

"Otto… This is bad, even for you… I'm sure you can see my chances for survival are-"

"Shut up Gibson…" was all Otto said. The blue ape shut his trap surprised that the mechanic said that to him.

"June is there anything we can use for leaks out here?" he asked looking the small creature.

"There's tree sap." She pointed out.

"That could work until we get him to the ship for repairs." Gab agreed.

"What are we standing around for, let's find some!" Otto said before heading over to the nearest tree. June and Gab followed to him out. Soon Otto dropped from the tree with a branch and ran to his friend. The sap was starting to get hard but would still apply easily. With out hesitation, the ape started to smear it on the tubes that had cuts and hole. Gibson no longer felt the fluid flow down his face.

"You… You did it…" Gibson looked up at Otto. "I'm no longer loosing fluids or energy…"

"We still need to get you to a place were we can repair you entirely though." He pointed out.

"Like we said, our ship isn't to far away. We just have to get there." June said.

"We better get going before those Dead Walkers come out…" Gab said with a shiver.

"Dead Walkers?" Gibson looked over to Gab.

"They're skeleton like creatures that are covered in this blackish gue. They come out mostly at night." June explained.

"Which direction is the ship?" Otto asked.

"That way, it's on the other side of the plains." Gab pointed to the north. Otto went to Gibson and helped the scientist to his feet. Gibson leaned on Otto for support while June went to his other side to help keep him steady and to prevent the frames in his legs from breaking even more. Gab led the way as they walked through the Jungle. They would stop so Gibson could rest and recover his strength before continuing on through. The sun was setting and they were loosing day light.

"We should stop… We can't keep this up through the night…" Gibson said looking to the sky.

"He's right… We should camp somewhere." Gab looked around to find shelter. Going over to large log, Gab started to investigate to see if there was anything inside.

"Its all clear, we can spend the night in here." She said getting in. Otto had Gibson go in than June before he finally went in himself. Gab snuggled up against Gibson before falling fast asleep. He had to admit, she did look cute curled up next to him. He was about to make a comment to Otto about it when he notice the green monkey looking out. He was keeping watch while the others rested. Gibson never saw this side of his friend before. It was almost scary how serious Otto was right now. Gibson put his thoughts aside and decided to rest since that was what they were supposed to do. He closed his good eye and soon was in dreamland. Ah, his dream was nice. It was just like old times where he would explain how difficult it was to build such a weapon or devise and Otto would just go ahead and do it. He missed those times where they would joke around and have a good time.

Suddenly the peaceful dream was shattered by the sounds of screams. He opened his eyes to see that he was alone in the log and that his friends were outside. Crawling to edge he was frightened to see Otto slammed into a tree by what looked to a Formless only different. Could this be those Dead Walker June and Gab were talking about?

"Arrr!" Gab leapt at the creature was swatted down by its hand. June managed to tear that same arm before being swatted down. Her body made a thud as she smacked the ground. Gab growled and sliced through its body making it scream in pain. It roared right afterwards as Otto had used his saws and managed to take off the arms. However, it wasn't defenseless yet. Turning around it used its foot and pinned Otto to the ground. The mouth opened wide showing the predator teeth in its mouth. Otto froze in fear, he never saw a Formless like this before. It was about to clamp its jaws on Otto when a burst of blue light smacked it from behind. Gibson wasn't going to sit around and do nothing even though he couldn't move. He could at least distract it while Otto got loose. The girls took this advantage to knock it off of Otto, getting up he took his saws to it. Soon it was all over and the four just looked at each other so startled they wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

"Maybe we should keep going…" Otto suggested.

"Good thinking…" Gibson agreed. He waited until Otto came to him to help him get out. The girls came over and started to help Gibson move so they can at least get out of the Jungle. It took them all night to get out. The Dead Walkers were wandering around more than usual Gab pointed out and they had to be extra careful. It was very difficult to move around with out being noticed. Gibson would have to stop and rest and sometimes they would almost be seen by the creatures because of it. Finally, they made it out just as dawn arrived. Otto and Gibson could see the pieces from the rest of the robot just littering the area.

"Wow…" was all Otto could say.

"Look over there… It looks like Fist Rocket 3 and Foot Cruiser 6." Gibson pointed.

"Let's check it out! Maybe Nova and Sparx are there!" Otto chirped as he helped Gibson.

Meanwhile at the site, Chiro was helping Nyander and Leeta with the two monkeys. Nova felt find but Sparx was still having some trouble. He had no sense of balance and his helmet was loose. Chiro laughed at a comment Nova made when he noticed something slowly coming towards them.

"What is that?" he asked looking at the figures.

"I don't know… I'll go check it out." Nyander said.

"I'll go to." Chira started too walked to the figures.

"No, it could be dangerous. You should stay here." The yellow Nu Ji pressed.

"I'm not going to stick around and let the danger get to my wounded friends." The boy pointed out before jogging to the newcomers. His eyes lit up when he saw Otto. He's alive and well! He cried out to his monkey friend who also waved to him. He was just about to grab him when he noticed Gibson. His face went white when he saw how seriously damaged he was.

"G-Gibson…" Chiro said softly.

"Don't act like I'm dead yet… I just can't see well at the moment." He said trying to lighten up the mood. Chiro smiled with tears in his eyes before picking up the blue monkey. He carried him the rest of the way. Nova broke into tears seeing Gibson the way he was. Sparx also showed his concern by helping his friend get comfortable.

"We need to get him to the ship." Leeta said.

"That's all I've been hearing…" Gibson muttered.

"It isn't to far away from here right? So maybe we should start heading there now." Otto suggested.

"Otto is right… I'll carry Gibson while we walk there. That way we won't have to slow down." Chiro said. Everyone nodded at that.

"Maybe we should rest a little first… We were walking all night and haven't had a decent nights rest yet." Gibson said. "I know I'll be carried but the others will still be walking."

"Alright… We'll leave at noon. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me…" Otto said with a yawn. Chiro looked at the two new girls who had already fallen asleep near Gibson. This was going to be a long day for them.


End file.
